Reconquistando tu corazón
by sasuke9529
Summary: Después de firmar su divorcio, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba embarazada. Aunque ella se rehusaba a regresar a su vida, juro hacer lo que hiciera falta para recuperarla. La seducción había funcionado una vez... y haría que funcionara de nuevo.


**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tampoco esta historia ya que es de la autora Kokoro Black, espero que les sea de su agrado esta adaptación de Sasusaku.**

**Saludos!**

**

* * *

**

Reconquistando tu corazón

**--**

**Capítulo I** – Deseo en proceso de divorcio

--

**Sasuke POV**

**--**

Había estado en los juzgados más veces que el peor de los delincuentes. Después de todo, era uno de los abogados criminalistas más prestigiosos de la zona. Pero aquel día estaba sentado en el primer banco y otro abogado parecía tener el control total sobre mi vida.

_Y no me gustaba nada._

Claro que divorciarme no estaba precisamente en la lista de cosas que me apetecía hacer. Pero quería terminar con todo el papeleo y que el juez lo diese por terminado de una vez.

Estaba guardando los documentos en el maletín y apenas preste atención mientras me despedía de mi abogado y estrechaba la mano del de Sakura. Pero intente apartar los ojos de mi esposa, la única mujer que había podido hacerme perder los nervios… mi famosa "calma bajo el fuego" en los ambientes judiciales.

Al menos habíamos completado la mayor parte del trabajo con los abogados en aquel nublado día de verano y solo quedaba pendiente la fecha de la vista con el juez. El acuerdo era justo para los dos, algo nada fácil dada la fortuna de mi familia y el dinero que ganaba mi mujer como decoradora. Ni siquiera habíamos tenido que discutir la disolución de sus bienes… probablemente era la primera vez que no habíamos discutido por algo.

Lo peor de todo: decidir que hacíamos con los perros. Ninguno de los dos queríamos perder a Seth y a Leah y, por fin decidimos que cada uno se llevaría a uno de los terrier de padre desconocido que habíamos rescatado de un refugio.

¿Qué habríamos hecho Sakura y yo de haber tenido hijos?

Sentí un dolor en el pecho. No quería pensar en ello. No iba a pensar en esa herida abierta en un día tan espantoso.

Pero no podía dejar de mirar a Sakura, a pesar de lo que me decía el sentido común.

Ella se levanto de la silla, tan guapa como era su costumbre. Siempre lo había sido. Con los ojos claros y jades y el pelo largo y rosado, era la fantasía exótica de cualquier hombre, por lo menos eso pensé yo cuando nos conocimos en un crucero mientras festejábamos nuestra graduación.

Pero pensar en ese verano solo serviría para distraerme, y no en una buena manera; así que decidí dejar eso recuerdos a un lado.

Tome mi maletín mientras empezaba a planear todo lo que podría hacer de vuelta en el bufete el resto de la tarde. Claro que también podría trabajar por la noche. Ahora que estaba separándome de Sakura, no tenía a nadie esperando por mí en casa.

Llegue a la puerta al mismo tiempo que Sakura y enseguida me sentí envuelto en su delicioso aroma: Fresas. Sí, yo sabía mucho de la que pronto sería mi ex mujer; por ejemplo que loción de baño le gustaba, lo que le gustaba comer por las mañanas, las etiquetas de su ropa interior. Lo sabía todo.

Salvo como hacerla feliz.

-Gracias, Sasuke –Sakura ni siquiera me miro, la falda de su traje azul apenas si me rozo mientras pasaba a mi lado.

_¿Ya estaba? ¿Solo un "gracias"?_

Aparentemente yo seguía sintiendo algo por ella además de la obvia atracción física porque eso me molesto. No esperaba que lo celebrásemos con champán, pero al menos deberíamos ser capaces de despedirnos educadamente. Aunque la cortesía nunca había sido uno de los puntos fuertes de mi esposa, ella no era de las que escapaban de un momento potencialmente contencioso.

Entonces, ¿Por qué se dirigía hacia el ascensor a toda velocidad, con los tacones de sus zapatos repiqueteando sobre el suelo de mármol?

Dios, que bien le quedaban los zapatos de tacón con esas piernas kilométricas. Sakura tenía una pasión por los zapatos… obsesión que se formo en su intento de caminar sin caer. Solía ser algo patosa en sus tiempos de juventud y en su afán de salir airosa y triunfante de las caídas, empezó a utilizar miles y miles de pares de zapatos. Hasta que lo logro. El único problema es que tenía millones de pares de zapatos… aunque a mí no me importaba en nada que se los probase delante de mí.

Desnuda.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en olvidar mi vida con Sakura? Aquel amable adiós era lo mejor. Necesitaba despedirme educadamente… necesitaba terminar con aquel matrimonio.

_Punto._

Llegue al ascensor un segundo antes de que se cerraran las puertas, pero tuve que sujetarlas con ambas manos. Sakura me miro, sorprendida, y pensé que me lanzaría alguno de sus habituales epítetos… o incluso el maletín de piel que llevaba en la mano.

Pero no. Se limito a apartar la mirada.

Me coloque a su lado, los dos solos en el ascensor.

-¿Cómo está ?

-Bien –contestó ella.

-Leah se comió ayer el mango de uno de los palos de golf de Naruto.

Mi hermano se había empeñado en que jugáramos dieciocho hoyos para relajarnos un poco. Y yo había ganado. Siempre ganaba. Lo de relajarme era otra cosa.

-Afortunadamente, Itachi está de buen humor últimamente gracias a su próxima boda con Ino y su floreciente carrera como senador. Así que Leah está a salvo de su ira por el momento.

Ella ni siquiera parecía estar escuchándome.

Qué raro. Porque aunque había dejado de quererme, sabía que adoraba a nuestros perros.

Normalmente, a mi no me gustaban las discusiones fuera de los juzgados, pero había visto suficientes divorcios como para saber que si no lográbamos mostrarnos amistosos solo estaríamos retrasando el golpe para más tarde.

-No esperaras que no volvamos a hablarnos en la vida. Además de tener que volver a vernos en la fecha prevista para finalizar el divorcio, la aldea es una península relativamente pequeña. Vamos a encontrarnos, queramos o no.

Ella se mordió los labios y, sin querer, imagine esos mismos labios deslizándose sensualmente por mi cuerpo…

La imagen hizo que mi frente se cubriera de sudor.

-Parece que deberíamos haber redactado unas reglas de comunicación en ese acuerdo. Pero… a ver si lo entiendo: no vamos a decirnos nada más que hola y adiós. ¿Podemos saludarnos con la cabeza si nos encontramos por la playa paseando al perro? ¿O deberíamos delimitar las zonas por las que debe pasear cada uno? ¡Ya se! Una línea límite en el centro de Konoha.

Ella apretó el asa de su maletín, sin dejar de mirar los botones del ascensor.

-No intentes buscar pelea conmigo, Sasuke. Hoy no.

¿Buscar pelea?

No era yo quien buscaba pelea, era ella. Yo era el más tranquilo de los dos, al menos por fuera. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Sakura?

-¿Algo no ha ido como esperabas?

Ella rió, una risa baja, oscura, un triste eco de las desinhibidas carcajadas que solían escapar de su garganta.

-Todos pierden. ¿No es eso lo que siempre dices de los casos de divorcio?

Si, en eso tenía razón.

Puse una mano al lado de su cabeza, en la pared del ascensor. Sabía que estaba acorralándola, pero solo quedaba una planta para conseguir la respuesta que buscaba.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Sakura levanto los ojos por fin. Y en esa mirada jade vi lo último que esperaba ver, especialmente después de seis meses durmiendo separados. Los ojos verdes de Sakura brillaban con un incontenible…

Deseo.

--

**Sakura POV**

**--**

Mi matrimonio empezó y termino en el asiento de un coche.

Me había escapado con Sasuke Uchiha a los dieciocho años. Todavía no habíamos llegado al hotel cuando las hormonas nos hicieron tomar una carretera vecinal para abrazarnos y besarnos con el frenesí del primer amor.

Ahora, nueve años después y a punto de formalizar el divorcio, las hormonas y las emociones de nuevo me cegaban.

Y todo por un brillo de pena en los ojos de Sasuke cuando estábamos poniendo por escrito con que perro nos quedaríamos cada uno. Ese brillo de vulnerabilidad de mi exageradamente estoico marido había hecho que me dice un vuelco el corazón.

Y me había excitado.

Intente salir de la sala a toda prisa para no hacer alguna estupidez, como por ejemplo lanzarme sobre mi marido en pleno proceso de divorcio. Pero no tuve suerte. A duras penas habíamos logrado salir del ascensor con la ropa puesta cuando, después de correr bajo la lluvia hacia su coche, Sasuke arranco echando chispas del estacionamiento y se detuvo en la primera carretera secundaria que encontró.

Deseando aliviar el dolor que sentía entre las piernas, aunque no el de mi corazón, le eche los brazos al cuello mientras él se colocaba encima. Las ventanillas polarizadas ofrecían una intimidad adicional a nuestro escondite. Había musgo colgando de los árboles, como velos de novia, una imagen a la vez hermosa y triste.

La lluvia golpeaba el techo del lujoso deportivo y, sin dejar de besarnos, caímos en el asiento de atrás, aquel coche era más amplio que el que Sasuke conducía cuando era un adolescente. Y esta vez tampoco teníamos que preocuparnos por un embarazo inesperado.

Sasuke se quito la corbata y la enredo en mi cuello para tirar de mí. Derritiéndome, respire su colonia, un aroma que me era tan familiar…

Con la avaricia de tomar todo lo que pudiera una última vez, ansiosa después de meses sin su cuerpo, explore la boca de Sasuke con la lengua mientras acariciaba sus hombros, su espalda, el duro trasero bajo los pantalones.

-Sakura, si quieres parar, dilo ahora –murmuró Sasuke, el flequillo azabache cayendo sobre su cara daba un testimonio de las emociones que intentaba controlar quien tenía fama de ser el abogado más implacable del estado de Washington.

-No hables, por favor.

Si hablábamos empezaríamos a pelearnos. Nos pelearíamos sobre sus horas interminables en el bufete, sobre mi carácter tan explosivo como alguna de las casas que había decorado…

Y descubriríamos, una vez más, que no teníamos absolutamente nada en común salvo la atracción física y los preciosos hijos que habíamos perdido.

Un trueno retumbo en el cielo mientras Sasuke tomaba mi cara entre sus manos, sus ojos oscuros lanzaban destellos que podrían rivalizar con los relámpagos.

-Necesito oírtelo decir… dime que me deseas tanto como yo a ti –murmuró, con voz ronca.

-Yo solo sé que necesito esto –no podía decir en voz alta que lo deseaba. No podía hacerlo después de tantas noches solitarias en el balcón de la casa, con el ruido de las olas, una copa de vino y mis lágrimas como única compañía.

_Pero si, lo deseaba… y mucho._

Sasuke no dejaba de mirarme mientras acariciaba mis pechos.

-No me lo digas si no quieres, pero eso no evitara que yo te diga lo sexy que eres.

Cerré los ojos cuando él inclino la cabeza para besar la sensible curva de mi cuello. Sabía lo que me gustaba, lo que me hacía temblar.

Lo sabía mejor que nadie.

-O como me enciendes con esos zapatos de tacón. Amarillos… ¿Quién lleva zapatos amarillos? –metió la mano bajo la falda para acariciar mis muslos, subiéndolas luego para tocar el borde de mi tanga.

Eche la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Son de color limón –dije con voz ronca.

-Muy seductores.

Si el sexo y la cuenta de banco fueran suficientes para estar juntos, seguramente podríamos haber llegado a las bodas de oro. Ese pensamiento debería enfriar el placer que me daban sus dedos…

Pero no fue así.

Desabroche los botones de su camisa con gestos frenéticos, apartando la tela hasta que pude tocar su piel. Aquel torso tan masculino, tan bien formado, hizo que olvidase el mundo que nos esperaba fuera del coche. Bese, mordí y lamí mientras Sasuke enredaba los dedos en mi pelo para deshacer el moño, dejando que mi larga melena oscura cayera por la espalda.

Su teléfono móvil sonó entonces, una interrupción poco bienvenida, pero Sasuke tomo el aparato y lo lanzó al suelo con impaciencia.

_Ya era hora de que hiciera eso._

Me agarre a sus hombros, clavando las uñas en su carne mientras me erguía para apretarme contra él. Y luego sostuve su cara entre las manos, devorándolo con los ojos, hambrienta después de tantos meses sin él.

Sasuke apartó la chaqueta y acaricio mis pechos por encima de la blusa de satén, haciendo un círculo con el dedo sobre la endurecida punta, enviando escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Y cuando inclino la cabeza para reemplazar la mano con la boca, no pude controlar el deseo de restregarme sensualmente contra él.

-Ya es suficiente –los labios húmedos sobre el satén hacían que el placer fuera casi insoportable-. Quiero más.

Y, afortunadamente, Sasuke entendió la contradictoria orden porque se sentó, conmigo colocada a horcajadas sobre él. Pero cuando iba a quitarme los zapatos, él me lo impidió.

-Déjatelos puestos –ordenó-. De repente me gusta el color limón.

Empecé a quitarle el cinturón, tocando por encima de la tela el duro bulto de mi deseo empujando contra la cremallera. Luego… si, encontré el terciopelo de su erección y comencé a acariciarlo. Sin perder el tiempo, Sasuke metió la mano bajo mi falda, tirando de la fina tira de la tanga hacia arriba, el roce de la tela aumentando la excitación hasta que…

Se rompió.

Él apartó a un lado el insignificante pedazo de seda, que me había puesto para sentirme mas como una mujer y menos como un fracaso en la relación más importante de mi vida. Sin pensar en ello, me coloque encima y Sasuke empujo hacia arriba. Rápido, fuerte, sin vacilaciones, con ritmo entrenado durante nueve años. Una sincronía que solo compartíamos en la cama.

Tome sus manos para colocarlas sobre mis pechos mientras él me penetraba con una urgencia poderosa como la tormenta. Movía las caderas en círculo, aprovechando cada sensación de aquel último y explosivo encuentro.

Una última vez juntos.

Un recuerdo más que guardar y con el que atormentarse mientras tome una copa de vino en la playa. Sola.

_Si pudiéramos comunicarnos tan bien fuera de la cama como en ella…_

Incluso ese momento de pasión estaba cargado de tensión por el "después"; por la tristeza de que no hubiera nada más entre nosotros.

Las sacudidas de placer se abrían paso en mi interior, el deseo de terminar casi doloroso. Sasuke enredo los dedos en mi pelo, apretando los dientes de una manera que yo reconocía, conteniéndose hasta que le temblaron los brazos.

Mis gemidos se mezclaban con los de él, urgentes, rápidos, terminando en un grito que me satisfaría tanto como destruiría otro trozo de mi alma.

El placer se mezclo con dolor en una amarga despedida, hasta que me deje caer sobre el hombre que había sido mi marido, nuestros cuerpos sacudíos por los espasmos.

En el interior del coche solo podían oírse nuestros jadeos y el golpeteo de la lluvia sobre los cristales. Sabía que no teníamos nada que decirnos. Todo había terminado entre nosotros. Solo tendríamos que volver a vernos una vez más ante el juez, unas semanas más tarde.

Ni siquiera teníamos que preocuparnos por usar anticonceptivos. Mi aborto nueve años antes me había dejado infértil. Aunque seguimos intentándolo… sin resultados.

Luego, brevemente, había vuelto la esperanza cuando, durante cuatro maravillosos meses, me había convertido en madre. La pequeña Moegi seguía en mi memoria tanto como en mi corazón. Sasuke y yo habíamos dejado a un lado nuestros problemas maritales para lanzarnos de cabeza a la paternidad.

Pero entonces la madre biológica de Moegi cambio de opinión.

Sentí ganas de llorar, por ella, por él, por nuestra hija. Pero cuando una persona se había secado por dentro era difícil encontrar lágrimas. Seis meses antes me habían quitado a Moegi de los brazos, de mi casa, de mi vida.

Y mi corazón estaba roto. Tan roto como mí matrimonio con Sasuke Uchiha.

**

* * *

**

Fin del capítulo

**Hola espero que les guste este nuevo fic, que no es mío, lo repito.**

**Saludos!!!**

**Dejen un review!! Haha bye!**


End file.
